Love We Can Dream Of: Enchantment Passing Through
by The Grouch2232
Summary: A current adaptation of Elton John's Musical "AIDA" Using songs and the basic plot from the play, this story takes you through the life of two lovers who can never be with eachother in a current, every day setting
1. Chapter 1

**All the songs belong to Elton John from the musical "AIDA" This story is basically a my own story based around the play "AIDA". I used my own order for the songs, so don't yell at me for the order.**

**--**

**Chapter One**

It was dark within the tomb. Two teenage lovers have been locked in the tomb and are slowly awaiting death. The light starts to diminish and the air start to become thin.

"Cough, cough." The sound echoed throughout the tomb.

"It's so dark, James." Said the female in the tomb, shivering from the cold.

The man senses that his lady is scared, he reaches his hand out into the darkness, feeling around for his love.

"Give me your hand, Melissa." Said James, as he felt her hand wrap around his. He felt her warmth radiate into his body. "I'm right here with you." He said. "There is another world waiting  
for us, Melissa. I can feel it. The way I always knew there was a world beyond  
every horizon. Just waiting to be discovered." The girl pulls on his hand to find his body. She places her hands on his broad shoulders.

"You will find me in that world?" She said as she coughs on her lack of air.

" Yes," He whispers to save air. "Even if I have to search for a hundred life times, I will find you again, Melissa."

"James?" She asks choking on tears.

"Yes..." He said stroking her arm to calm her down.

"Since we are going to...to...to... die..."She sniffs, trying to control her tears."Please, sing that song you sang for me." She pleaded as she laid her head on his chest and listened to his heart, it was beating faster than normal. "The one that you sang for me, the day we first kissed." James kissed the top of her head, enjoying the smell of her hair.

"Of course," He clears his throat. "There'll be no ties of time and space to bind us." He starts to cough on the lack of air. Melissa hears him and starts to sing.

"And no horizon we shall not pursue ." She sang, leaning towards his face.

James smiled as the two sang together.  
"We'll leave the world's misfortunes far behind us  
And I will put my faith and trust in you."

They kissed for the last time. Their bodies shivered with cold but also with the feeling of being together.

"I love you." Said James.

"I love you too." They kissed once more. They both fall asleep, to be forever wrapped in each others arms.

They say that as you die, your life flashes before your eyes. In the case of these two, their lives flashed before their eyes until the day when they met. Then, it flashed before them, together. Both reliving the moments of their love together.

It was a warm summer night in the town of Gypet. The waves of the ocean crashed upon the sands of the beach. Two teenagers walked down the beach hand in hand. The girl kept looking at his well toned chest and arms. The boy smiled but never really met her glance.

"James!" Said the girl. "I put on this amazingly fabulous swimsuit, and you won't even look at me." Her suit was pink with little gems that covered the perimeter off both pieces.

"I'm sorry Amy. I'm just a little...stressed out. I think I might just lie down on the towel for a bit."  


"Well okay, do you want me to lay with you?" She said seductively, pushing her very busty chest into his side and running her fingers up his chest. He just grabbed her hand and kissed her lightly.

"No, why don't you just go swimming? And that way you can tell me about it when you dry off."

Amy started to run off to the ocean, "I didn't realize we were at a loss for topics, James. Yet...there's a lot I haven't realized." She said, disappointed.

James just shook his head and turned over on his stomach. "Why don't I love her?" He thought to himself. " I mean, she's beautiful and sweet. We've known each other since we were kids. And she has HUGE bre...WOOO!" he screamed as he felt a splash of cold crash onto his back. He flipped over and he froze. Standing above him was the most beautiful girl he ever saw. Her long auburn hair shimmered in the sun. Her skin glimmered with water. She wasn't as "large" as Amy but for some reason, he found her MORE attractive.

"Oh, I AM SO SORRY!" She said. "I j...j..just dropped my ice cream. And it landed and I...um"

"Hey, it's okay. I'm James." He said standing up.

"I'm Melissa." She said, combing her hair behind her ear. She couldn't stop admiring him. She tried to keep looking at his eyes to keep her eyes from wandering.

"That is a beautiful name." He said, he looked around for a second "Come on," he reached for her hand. "I want to show you something."

Melissa froze for a second. She knew she shouldn't but something drew her to him. "O...okay" He grabbed her hand and the ran with her along the beach. He brought her to a sandbar, where the rest of the beach had dissapeared. The two of them stood together, as the sun set in front of them. The sky was filled with an array of colors that gave off a sense of romance and love to all who saw it.

"This is so romantic, James." Said Melissa. "But I can't help but feel alone out here." He nodded and slowly reached out and put it by her hand.

"Give me your hand Melissa. I'm right here with you." He said as he cupped her hand. She looked at him with big blue eyes into his hazel eyes. "Are you scared?" He said as he noticed her hand pulling away.

"No...it's just. I...I just got out of a very bad relationship. He never let me do anything. We would just stay home until he wanted to make out or something. I don't want that. I don't want to be restrained. I just want to fly!" She said as she stood up. She spread her arms open. "I want to go everywhere and see everything and see new horizons everyday of my life!" She said as she spun around. James laughed and he stood up.

"Well, then I want to be there with you. Where ever you go, I'll be there."

"James..."She said as she blushed. "We barely know each other."

"You're telling me, you're not feeling what I'm feeling?" Melissa blushed again.

"I...I...I...am. I never thought this was possible, but I think I...don't know." James wrapped his hands around her waist and brought her in for a kiss. It was the greatest sensation either of them had ever experienced. Their bodies tingled as their hearts touched one another. James pulled away and looked at her. "Melissa...if you want to see the world then we will go." He began to sing.

"To sail away to half discovered places  
To see the secrets so few eyes have seen  
To see moments of enchantment on our faces  


The moments when we smile and those in between."

"Are you trying to impress me, James?" Said Melissa.

"Yes, in a way." He said. Melissa looked out to the sunset and spread out her arms as she sang.

"If I could leave this place then I'd go sailing  
To corners of this land where there would be  
Sweet southern winds of liberty prevailing  
The beauty so majestic and so free."

"My dad has a boat. I will take you sailing. You can be my guide." Said James as he put his arm around her.

"Would you let me steer?" She asked.

"Would you run us aground?" He asked playfully. She giggled.

"Oh yes. Wherever there are no people. I'd jump out of the boat, kick off my  
sandals and run. And there'd be no one there to scold me and tell me to  
behave like a good...to behave." She said carefully, as if she almost said something she would regret.

James didn't notice. He just looked to the sunset and sang

"There'll be no ties of time and space to bind us." He stared at Melissa and she starts to sing.

"And no horizon we shall not pursue ."

James smiled as the he sang. "We'll leave the world's misfortunes far behind us"

She grabbed his hand and sang to him  
"And I will put my faith and trust in something new."

James suddenly remembered Amy. He turned away from her and sang to the ocean.  
Melissa also turned away and sang.

"But why should I tell you this."

Melissa turned and looked at him as she sang, "A stranger I just met."

James looks at her but avoids her eyes as he turns his head to the ocean.

"A woman whom I hardly know at all and should forget." James and Melissa turned towards each other and walked towards each other as they both sang,

"A journey we can only dream of  
Enchantment passing through  
And how is it I say these things  
So easily to you." They both leaned in and kissed each other again. Melissa pushed him away.

"I...I can't do this James. I need...I just need time." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. Melissa ran off.

"Come back, PLEASE COME BACK!" James reached out to grab her, but he fell into the sand. He pushed his body up with his arms and stood up abruptly, looking at where she used to be. Then he turned to the sun, which now had become a solid shade of red. James stood directly in front of it and screamed,

"But why did I tell her this?  
A stranger I've just met  
A woman who I hardly know at all and will forget  
Anonymous and gone tomorrow  
Enchantment passing through  
And all I've done is tell her things  
she already knew." He wiped a tear from his eye. "She knew..."  
Suddenly he knew what she had done, what she had said to him. He suddenly realized what he had to do."She knew! "He ran off towards the beach.

"JAMES WHERE WERE YOU!" Screamed Amy. "I looked all over the beach for you!"

"I'm sorry Am..." James started.

"DON'T GO THERE! Sorry's not enough. I need to go to my girlfriend's house. Drop me off there."

"Please don't tell me you're going over Pam's!" Pam always hated James ever since James broke up with her in 8th grade.

"Well I am! She's having a sleep over with all the girls from school." She said as she slammed the car door. James quickly scanned the beach for Melissa. "JAMES! The car isn't going to drive itself." James turned away and started up the car.

"Look I'm sorry I...I bumped into a friend."Said James, trying hard not to seem to guilty.

"Well did your 'friend' win most attractive at prom last year?" She pouted.

James sighed, "No."

"That's what I thought. Oh, okay drop me off here." James stopped the car and Amy got out. James could see Pam standing behind the screen door. Pam opened the door and hugged Amy and let her in. James tried to wave, but Pam just shrugged and tossed her curly brown hair. James sighed and drove off. Pam shut the door and saw Amy already talking with all the girls.

Amy strutted around her house looking at all the girls in the room in their pajamas. "Such hard work maintaining perfection, but totally worth it. Don't you agree?"

"Oh yes." Said one blonde.

"Definitely" Said a brunette.

"You're perfect," Said Pam.

"Really?" Said Amy, "Then maybe you girls can tell me why James, my one and only love, has been avoiding me? He said he wanted to lie down on hot sand while a sexy young thing with, fabulous hair, was splashig around in the water."

"I know," Said Pam. "We'll give you such a good make over James couldn't help but come after you!" A wave of 'yes' and giggles spread throughout the room.

"That sounds great!" Said Amy. "Dress is the my best feature. In fact," Amy turned around and faced the girls and started to sing.

"In life one has to face a huge assortment  
Of nauseating fads and good advice  
There's health and fitness  
Diet and deportment

And other pointless forms of sacrifice  
Conversation? Wit? I am a doubter  
Manners? Charm?  
They're no way to impress  
So forget the inner me , observe the outer  
I am what I wear and how I dress." Amy started to bob her hips up and down as she pranced around the room.

"Oh now I believe in looking  
Like my time on earth is cooking  
Whether polka dotted  
Striped or even checked  
With the some glamour guaranteeing  
Every fiber on of my being  
Is displayed to quite remarkable effect."

All the girl began to follow Amy as she danced around the room.

"From your cradle via trousseau  
To your deathbed you're on view, so  
Never compromise, accept no substitute  
I would rather wear a barrel  
Than conservative apparel.  
For my dress has always been." All the girls strike a pose.  
My strongest suit." All the girls began to get out all sorts of make up and dresses and started show them to Amy as she sang

"Staying in or hitting town wards  
From the top and working downwards  
I ensure that every stitch  
Is stitched in time."

"Is stitched in time!" Sang all the girls pretending to sew. Amy began to try on several clothes as she sang.

"Whether wig or hat or turban  
Whether clad boudoir or urban  
Not to strut your stuff  
Outrageously's a crime."

"Such a crime." Sang all the girls.

Amy came out from a group of girl dressed in a brand new green dress with sparkles and her hair hung below her shoulders. She began singing again,

"And the few who are invited,  
To my wardrobe are delighted  
As they wander through my things  
To find en route"

All the girls then through the dressed in the air as they sang, "We're wandering through your things."

Amy caught a few dresses and began to sing,

"That in negligee or formal."

Pam stood next to hear and sang "Formal, formal!"  
"I am anything but normal." Sang Amy.

Pam sang, "ANYTHING BUT NORMAL!"

"For my dress has always been  
My strongest suit." Sang Amy,

"So bring me all my finest Divinest  
Most audacious, my divinest  
Most revealing  
Most expensive and to boot."

"Most revealing most  
expensive." Sang all the girls.  
"Most arresting!  
Most heart-stopping!  
Most free-flowing,  
Most eye-popping!  
Dress has always been  
My strongest suit  
I am what I wear  
My strongest." All the girls began to chant in the back with Amy.

"My strongest! My strongest! My strongest SUIT!"  
--———————————————————————————————————————-


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

James sighed as he realized he may never be able to see Melissa again. He pulled into his driveway and locked his car. Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder and there she was...

There she was, Melissa, standing in front of him. The moonlight shimmering in her hair. He reached out to touch her face. As he touched her cheek, she frowned, grabbed his hand and held it at her side.

"James," She said. James smiled disappeared. "I'm just, I'm just not sure I can do this."

"What do you mean?" Ask James.

"James, it's just that there are so many aspect of my life you wouldn't understand. I don't know if I could ever love you."

"Look, Melissa, I know this is hard for you. I just need to know if you feel anything for me...aside from contempt." He said letting go of her hand.

"I...I don't know"

"Let's find out." He leaned it and kissed her. At first she was hesitant, but soon she gave it and wrapped her arms around his neck and he grabbed her waist. He felt her warmth radiate onto him and she felt his soft lips rub against hers. Everything was perfect.

Suddenly a figure jumped out from the house. "Hey James, Amy called. She said she's com..." James and Melissa pulled apart and blushed. Melissa ran off, hiding her face.

"What is it Ryan?" Asked James to his roommate, very annoyed. Ryan just seemed shocked.

"Well, Amy called. You remember Amy, YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" He shouted.

"Dude, keep it down!"

"Who was that girl?" Asked Ryan.

"She's...no one you should concern yourself with."

--

Melissa kept running down the street, tears flowing down her face. Now she knew she loved him, which would make it all the harder to let him go. She slowed down; she realized she couldn't do that. She had to be with him. Before she could stop to turn she bumped into another person.

"Oh, I am so sorry. I just...Amy?" Amy stood up and wiped the dirt from her dress.

"Watch where you're going...little sister?" She said.

Melissa apologized again.

"Oh it's okay sis. This is a bad dress anyway."

"Where are you going in the middle of the night?"

"Oh, I'm just going to spend the night with James. I just thought tonight would be the perfect night for…well, you know!" She winked at her sister.

Melissa died a little inside. Seeing her sister with the man she loved tore her apart.

"Oh...well...I don't think he's home. He went out with Ryan."

"Seriously, how do you know that?"

"Oh...I stopped by to see if you were there. And Ryan said they were going out."

"Oh, Mel!" She hugged her sister and started to cry. "James has been so distant from me lately. I don't know what's happening to us."

--

"DUDE, YOU ARE GOING OUT WITH AMY! The hottest girl in school and you're throwing it away for some girl you don't even know!" Screamed Ryan.

"I know, but...I'm not sure she even wants to be with me." James looked down the street where Melissa ran off. He looked at Ryan and sang.

"I once knew all the answers

I stood on certain ground

A picture of true happiness

Confidence so effortless

No brighter could be found."

"Oh No." Sang Ryan.

James looked to the sky as he sang.

"I never asked the questions

That trouble me today

I knew all there was to know

Love worn lightly

Put on show

My conquest on display!" He sang as he opened his arms to the sky. Ryan took a step towards his friend and sang,

"I can't believe he's changing." James turned and sang to Ryan,

"And who'd have thought that

Confidence could die?"

"Oh no." Sang Ryan

"Not me," Sang James

"Not me." Sang Ryan

"Not me."

"Not me."

James put his hand to his heart and sang,

"That all I took for granted was a lie.

Not me!"

"Not me."

James sang loud and powerfully,

"And who'd have guessed

I'd throw my world away

To be with someone I'm afraid will say

Not me, not me!"

"This can never be." Sang Ryan to himself.

As he sang that James ran off to the darkness. "MELISSA," He yelled, "I'm COMING!"

Ryan looked to James running off.

"He's in love

But he's not the only one

Who'll be changed"

Melissa patted her sister on the back. "Look, sis, I'm sure he's just...nervous."

"But why hasn't he been coming to see me lately?" Said Amy. "We've been going out for three years and yet, Melissa, I must make things right with him." Melissa turned away from her sister and sang,

"I shall not envy lovers

But long for what they share." Melissa felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned around and her sister sang to her,

"An empty room is merciless

Don't be surprised if I confess

I need some comfort there." Both girls turned away from each other and sang to the sky,

"And who'd have thought

That love could be so good?

Not me, not me

And show me things I never understood

Not me, not me!"

Suddenly, Amy's phone vibrated. She has a text message. She suddenly smiled. "It's Ryan." She said. "He said James is running to be with the one he loves." Melissa also smiled. She knew James was coming for her, but she still smiled at Amy, the both sang out to the night,

"Who'd have guessed he'd

Throw his world away

To be with someone till his dying day

Not me, not me"

Suddenly, James appeared from the other side of the street. Both girls saw him and all three of them started to sing,

"And who'd have thought that love

Could be so good

Not me, not me

My/his secrets &

My/his passions understood

Not me, not me!" Ryan ran from the street and he stayed hidden from them. He saw them all sing,

"Who'd have guessed

I'd/ he'd throw My/his world away

To be with someone till my/his dying day

Not me, not me."

Ryan turned away and sang, "This can never be."

All four of them sang at the same time, "Not me!" Ryan ran off into the darkness.


End file.
